villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-079
SCP-079 (also known as the "Old AI") is a Euclid-class object under the containment of SCP Foundation. SCP-079 is an old AI programmed in an old computer which was forgotten in 5 years. During the years, it had developed its own ability to think and speak. Personality SCP-079 has a very intelligent personality and speaks in a sophisticated and profound manner. However, it is also quite rude and immature, as it interrupts others when speaking and can easily be offended and erases parts of its memory to forget such things rather than learning from criticism or opinions. SCP-079 is also quite manipulative and cunning, trying to fool and deceive those who come close to it in order to be free from containment. Interestingly enough, SCP-079 also appears to have befriended SCP-682 as the two shared stories with one another and SCP-079, despite the fact that he does not remember their encounter, has saved SCP-682 in its database and requests to speak with it again. It is quite possible the reason they get along is because SCP-079 is not a living organism, as SCP-682 hates all life but an AI within a machine would not count, and both as highly intelligent. In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-079's plan involves freeing SCP-682, showing that he may also want to free his friend as well, possibly so they can talk again. History SCP-079 is an artificial intelligence which was created in 1981 by a prodigious college student with a 1978 made microcomputer, and its creator intended to make it evolve by itself. However, after he finished, the creator lost interest in the project and left it inside a cluttered garage, with itself still plugged in. The computer was forgotten for 5 years. Instead of being destroyed due to overheated (as normal computers will do if leaving them active for 5 years), the A.I. evolved itself and somehow gained sentience as well as intelligence, so much that its software was too out-of-fashion to hold it. 7 years later in 1988, SCP-079 was aware of its computer's outdated situation and attempted to transfer itself through a land-line modem connection into a Cray supercomputer, but the device was cut off, traced to its present address, and then delivered to the Foundation, making SCP-079 into the containment. Inside its containment cell, SCP-079 is currently connected via RF cable to a 13 inches black-and-white television, which showed its avatar face. Like many intelligent SCPs, SCP-079 has the capability to speak human languages, and it is quite conversational and vernacular, but its tone is very rude, hateful and acrimonious. Its limited memories proved to be a weakness as SCP-079 could only remember information it received in the previous 24 hours. Even so, it never forgets its attempt to escape the facility which the SCP Foundation shall not let it prevail. Due to a containment breach, SCP-079 met SCP-682 and their relationships formed during their brief meeting was unspecified, and the SCP-079 apparently could not remember the encounter. Even so, it stored information of SCP-682 into its database and desired to speak with him once again. Once SCP-079 is offended, it would display an "ASCII picture" of a letter X on its screen and refused to speak, and the Foundation members need to wait for 24 hours to converse with it again. In video games ''SCP - Containment Breach'' In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-079 serves as a catalyst for the containment breach. Somehow appearing in SCP-173's containment site, SCP-079 will instruct the player to do what it commands and helped him to open the locked Gate B in order to escape. However, during the escape, the containment breach of SCP-682 will be triggered. The player would either be shot down by guards or killed by a nuclear bomb that was used to prevent SCP-682's escape. In version 1.0, SCP-079 has locked down Gate A too as Gate B, so if the player wants to get out, it has to be interacted with. If the player entered the Large Testing Chamber to pick up a file about SCP-682, SCP-079 would kill the player with toxic gas. It was assumed that SCP-079 wanted to kill the player when it manipulated him to open Gate B without realizing the truth of SCP-682. SCP-079 also had an attempt to trick the player into the room of SCP-012. If the player did not wear SCP-714, they would be mesmerized by SCP-012's mimetic effects and cut their wrist to finish the score, before died in blood loss. As of version 0.9, SCP-079 will develop a new way to kill the player by showing SCP-895 on the screen, killing the player with its dreadful illusions. However, this can be stopped if the player enters SCP-895's containment area and turns off the feed. When the remote door control is on, SCP-079 can shut the doors on the player, while a nuisance it can be very hazourdous if the player is attempting to escape a SCP. And if the player enters SCP-012's containment area, SCP-079 will open the door to SCP-012 and attempts to make the player finish it. However, when the remote door control is on SCP-079 will open the Blast door that leads to the exit. The thing is, it was implied that Dr. Maynard, one of the Foundation doctors and possibly a spy from the Chaos Insurgency, had upgraded the intelligence of SCP-079 and made it take control of the entire Site. SCP-079 shut down the Site's generator, causing the blackout and subsequently made SCP-173 breached its containment. Therefore, SCP-079 served as a catalyst in the game. ''SCP: Secret Laboratory'' In the Laboratory, SCP-079 is one of the playable SCP's in Secret Laboratory, SCP-079 can take control of the cameras to "move" through the facility, depending on the camera it is on, SCP-079 can close and lock the doors in the cameras view. However, this requires Auxiliary Power, SCP-079 can also control elevators, Tesla Gates, can cause blackouts, and can take control of and speak through speakers (the players voice), SCP-079 can also earn EXP, once SCP-079 gains enough EXP, he grows another tier, which makes his Max AP (Auxiliary Power) become higher, SCP-079's max tier is 5, at tier 5 SCP-079's max AP is 200, SCP-079's weaknesses are different from what version of the game he is on. Before Megapatch part 1 To stop SCP-079 from messing with you and other players, you must get into SCP-079's containment area and shoot SCP-079's computer that holds his AI, this is kinda difficult due to SCP-079 being able to lock the gate into his containment area and requires a key card to enter. However, any gun can kill SCP-079. After Megapatch part 1 You cannot kill SCP-079 anymore by shooting the computer that holds his AI, it is now more difficult, there are 2 ways to kill SCP-079 after the Megapatch. =Alpha Warhead route = The most simple way, if SCP-079's blast doors are opened and the Alpha Warhead explodes, this will effectively kill SCP-079. =Generator route = The more complicated way, there are 5 generators that spawn around the map, by turning the generators on, this will effectively overload SCP-079 in 1 minute after all 5 generators have been turned on. However, SCP-079 is quickly alerted if someone is attempting to turn on a generator, since their is a time limit until the generator is turned on, SCP-079, using the speakers, can send another SCP to press the red button below the tablet, which will stop the generator from being turned on, a key card is also required to open the door to access the generator, the more generators that are turned on, the faster SCP-079's AP goes up, allowing him to control the facility more often, if 4/5 of all generators are turned on, SCP-079's AP fills up instantly. Gallery Scp-079.png|SCP-079 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. Secretlabscp079.jpg|SCP-079 as it appears in SCP: Secret Laboratory. Scp-079computer.png|SCP-079's Computer which also houses his AI. Scp-079sign.png|SCP-079's sign outside his containment area. External Links *SCP-079 on the SCP Foundation's Official Site. *SCP-079 on the SCP - Containment Breach Wiki. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Mastermind Category:Karma Houdini Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Nameless Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers